Monstro
|film=''Pinocchio (1940)'' |KHnormalname=A Very Small Wish |KHnormalfile=A Very Small Wish -KH1-.ogg |KHbattlename=Monstrous Monstro |KHbattlefile=Monstrous Monstro -KH1-.ogg |COMnormalname=A Very Small Wish |COMnormalfile=A Very Small Wish -ReCoM-.ogg |COMbattlename=Monstrous Monstro |COMbattlefile=Monstrous Monstro -ReCoM-.ogg }} Monstro is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts, taking the form of the insides of a gargantuan creature of the same name. Like many of the worlds from the original game, it also appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Monstro is an immense space whale that swims the Lanes Between, so large that its innards are a world to themselves, similar to Deep Space, and also appeared in the Monster of the Deep battle in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. However, despite its monstrous size, it is actually fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, in an oceanic arena seemingly based upon Pinocchio's world, Prankster's Paradise. Although Monstro is considered a world, it lacks a Keyhole, and its mobile nature means that Sora and his friends cannot always reach it whenever they try. Monstro is one of the few worlds in Kingdom Hearts that does not need to be cleared to beat the game, but Geppetto and Pinocchio will not appear in Traverse Town until it is completed. Furthermore, if the player waits until they have cleared Hollow Bastion to venture through Monstro, Riku will not appear in any of the world's cutscenes or battles. Monstro is unique in that it is a both a world and a character. Plus, this means he is the only world from another world, Monstro's homeworld being Prankster's Paradise. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix'' Pinocchio (1940) A whale monster that lives in the star ocean. Setting Monstro is so enormous that its playable map is bigger than that of some other worlds, like Wonderland. If one leaves Monstro and tries to go a different direction, then they will be caught by Monstro again and Monstro will appear twice on the map. Sometimes, attempting to return to Monstro will not work, as Monstro will temporarily leave his spot; Goofy will express his relief at this and the party will have to come back later. Monstro has one of the most confusing layouts of any world; it is essentially an interconnecting maze. It takes a lot of patience and a little ingenuity to make your way all the way through. Many openings open into different parts of the same room, allowing for much confusion of anyone trying to work their way through. As the surfaces in each area look the same, the only visual differences in the Chambers are the ledges, the treasures, and the occasional Barrel and debris found in them. In addition, the Chambers are marked only with numbers and are not traveled through in numerical order. Finally, Monstro defies anatomy as it is known, so natural assumptions such as going "down" to reach his stomach, for example, do not hold (you have to climb up his throat.) Sora and his party enter through Monstro: Mouth, the largest room in the world. Here, among the piles of wood and shipwrecks, the party will come across Geppetto and Pinocchio, as well as the world's Save Point. Troublesome Pinocchio leads the party down the into the whale's innards. Monstro: Chamber 1 is the arrival point for the party here. The lowest door leads to a dead-end at Monstro: Chamber 3, marked by a large piece of debris blocking off the other lowest exit. The door on the ledge of Chamber 1 will take the party to Monstro: Chamber 2, which leads to Chamber 3 going down, and to Monstro: Chamber 5 going up. Monstro: Chamber 6, which comes soon after, stands out because it is formed like a set of stairs. Chamber 5 will also send the party to Monstro: Chamber 4, from which the Monstro: Bowels and the first battle with the Parasite Cage can be found, as well as a Save Point. Returning to the Mouth and using High Jump, given by Geppetto, the party can at last reach the Monstro: Throat, a tall, pink chamber with a series of ledges to ascend. At the top, the party can reach the Monstro: Stomach and the second boss battle against the Parasite Cage. In Chain of Memories, there are extensions coming out of the floor which can be hit or jumped on to gain items. There are also extensions from the walls which can cause damage to Sora or Riku if approached; these can be hit to gain HP orbs. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora, Donald, and Goofy are flying away from Agrabah to get to their next destination, when they spot something huge flying towards them on the Gummi Route. They quickly realize it is a massive whale, but cannot get out of the way before the beast swallows their ship whole. Inside Monstro's flooded mouth, the trio finds Pinocchio again and meets his father Geppetto in a broken ship. While speaking with Geppetto, Pinocchio slips off to explore Monstro. Sora and his party quickly run after the puppet into the bowels of Monstro. There, he finds Riku; the two friends exchange some quick words before Riku runs off with Pinocchio, hinting at Riku's newfound darker nature. Sora, Donald, and Goofy chase the two through the whale, until they eventually finds them in a large circular chamber: the bowels of the beast. Pinocchio is taken captive inside the Parasite Cage Heartless. Sora and Riku team up to take down the Heartless, but are unable to completely destroy it. Riku takes Pinocchio; his words hint to Sora that there is something different about his old friend. Sora tracks the puppet to the Stomach, where Riku and the Heartless attempt to take Pinocchio's heart, but fail. Riku flees as Sora enters the belly of the beast where he defeats the Parasite Cage once and for all and rescues Pinocchio. From all the commotion in his organs, Monstro spews out the Gummi ship and the trio to prevent any more trouble. Pinocchio and Geppetto also escape and set up a shop in Traverse Town. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora, Donald, and Goofy visit a recreation of Monstro in Castle Oblivion. There, the three meet Geppetto who is hoping to find his son, Pinocchio, who went missing. When Sora finds Pinocchio, he tells them that he is trying to find a way to get them out of Monstro, but is not having much luck. As they chase after Pinocchio he is caught by the Parasite Cage. The party again fights the Parasite Cage, though only once this time. Pinocchio is told to be brave, and his struggles eventually getting him out of the Heartless's maw-like belly. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then fight several Shadow Heartless in order to make Monstro spit out Pinocchio and Geppetto, as per the puppet's suggestion that a big enough struggle would cause the whale to sneeze. This fight is treated as a mini-game, making Monstro the only world to have a mini-game besides 100 Acre Wood. Abilities Monstro is a boss exclusive to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. It is fought within the Monster of the Deep battle. The battle will be made up of a timed stage where the player can attack Monstro directly, and an acid-filled stage within Monstro's belly where the player is sent once the three minutes run out. The player must defeat the Unversed within Monstro to escape and try to damage Monstro further. Characters File:Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio File:Geppetto.png|Geppetto File:Cleo.jpg|Cleo Cameos: *Geppetto's cat, Figaro, appears at Monstro in the Kingdom Hearts manga. Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:Fat Bandit (KHII).png|Fat Bandit File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem File:Bouncywild.jpg|Bouncywild File:Bandit.png|Bandit File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:Grand Ghost render.png|Grand Ghost File:AirPirate KHII.png|Air Pirate File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Rare Truffle.png|Rare Truffle File:TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step File:Parasite Cage.png|'Parasite Cage' Note: After rescuing Kairi from Hollow Bastion, Monstro will begin collecting sets of Heartless from every world except Atlantica, Hollow Bastion, and End of the World. Each time Monstro is entered at this point, it will have its normal set of Heartless, as well as the Heartless set of a different world. The auxiliary set will change each time Monstro is reentered. Treasures Puppies *55, 56, & 57 - Chamber 3 on one of the mid-level ledges. *73, 74, & 75 - Mouth, on the tall pile of wreckage next to Geppetto's ship. *76, 77, & 78 - Chamber 3 on the highest ledge in the room. *79, 80, & 81 - Chamber 5, on the high ledge. Trinity Marks Gallery File:Monstro KHBBSFM.png|Monstro as it appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. File:Monstroart2.jpg|Artwork of one of Monstro's Chambers in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Disney characters Category:Somebody Category:Prankster's Paradise